They Call Me Frosty
by yeaimthatdude
Summary: A fun and comical adventure packed with excitement. Please read the ENTIRE story before you R&R please feel free to R&R no matter what your view is on it


"Oh please don't eat me I beg of you, I BEG OF YOU SPARE ME!" A young adolescent wept as he was picked up and eaten alive by the hulking abominable snowman. Picking the bones from his teeth the snowman wasn't content with the engulfing of human flesh anymore; a different fetish had begun to consume him in the past few weeks. What the snowman lingered for was release.

Harder than a diamond in an ice storm, the snowman's massive throbbing 14 Inch member couldn't be satisfied from his own efforts. His apparent weight gain had taken its toll on him and he was no longer capable of auto-fellatio like he was in his youth and his small scraggly arms just fell too short of holding a firm grip on his hulking mass. The snowman was pondering ideas when it hit him, he would probably be able to manipulate the snow to the desired shape and form to simulate a vagina. Excited in more ways than one, the snowman built a hole, making it very similar to what he remembered of his mother's wide gaping snatch. The snowman then proceeded to pound that goddamn hole like the little snow slut it was, as he was doing so he rubbed and pinched his nipples crying out. "Oh Mommy! I'm sorry I spilt the milk mommy, please don't cut it off", the moment the snowman was to cum, the snow lost it's form due to the fact that even little whores made of snow can't take a snow monster's 14 Inch fuck-stick. This enraged the snow man, for if you value your life you will ALWAYS finish a snow monster off, the snowman then scanned around the area, super horny and retard strong, any creature would lament their existence if they dare come across this hung beast, (and the snowman too).

Upon the search up the mountain, the only thing that was to be found was a single tree. The snowman thought, "Holy shit that's the sexist fucking tree I ever saw, holy fuck that tree can back that trunk up son!" He approached the tree for reasons trees weren't made to do. The tree realized something suspicious might happen, and accordingly, proceeded to slink away to another spot that WASN'T where a sex-crazed animal that gives into its primal instincts was standing (preferably). It's efforts where soon to be in vain, for the snowman bent that stupid skank of a tree down, breaking several limbs in the process. The helpless tree buckled under the mass of that hairy bastard with a horse cock and submissively stood there like a good stupid slut craving, no begging for their twat pounding. There was no hole for the snowman to put his hard penis in. He made one. Splitting the evergreen wood open the snowman could smell the wussy (wood pussy) bark and it was stinky. Breaking through the bark, the snowman only became more aroused (how the fuck that could seem possible doesn't seem fathomable) when the wooden splinters were slashing into his cock and pieces going down the hole of his dick with blood squirting out with some seaman. A knot started forming in the area where the wood was being packed together, not fudge. The snowman, amazed, had a revelation, "So that's how knots in trees are formed!" A couple minutes later, the snowman shot his hot steamy load and it was so powerful that the trees base split in to.

The snowman was immensely satisfied as he gave the loudest and most cock raising sex grunt you ever heard.

At that very moment of relishing his wad's release, a male snowboarder had crashed into his body. The snowman then turned around and saw it was a black snowboarder, puzzled by this fact he questioned, "Hey, I thought you people didn't know how to snowboard? Isn't it too cold for you here when you're used to a more tropical or savanna climate?"

The black teen's response was, "Nah brah, it ain't like that son, you too ignant and although I be havin' a foot long dick and lips that are so big dey be weighin' my face down, I actually like da cold."

This mention about blackie's long horse cock further intrigued the snowman. His tight asshole was due for quite a hard pounding, for he never got to felt that pleasure from the lack of another partner ever being around, willing OR otherwise. The snowman's ultimatum was, "You are gonna fuck my snow hole with that pecker you claim to have and I won't eat you." The Negro hesitantly agreed.

As that dark-skinned Africa man became naked and on his back, the snowman sat on that monster cock and started riding him like the cowgirl he so longed to be. It wasn't but five minutes before the snowman's corn hole G-Spot was swelling up from the boy's five, five dollar foot long. His bung hole was starting to bleed, a lot. Even a big hairy snowman can't take that deep of a shit-dick fuck. He dismounted that bull and started to suck on that nice sweaty shaft of dark meat. Before the boy was to orgasm, the snowman bit down on his shlong, sinking his teeth deep in, twisting the meat between his teeth, reducing it to mostly pulp before using his head muscles to rip it from his body. A hole where his nice penis was created, a bloody hole pumping out blood every time the nigger's heart beat. All the time the one with brown skin was huddled over in pain screaming, only to excite the snowman even more with each shout of agony. The snowman started licking the hole and fingering it like he was eating the carpet of some girl's cunt. Licking and twisting his fingers in the hole only made it bleed more, while his tongue was inserted in the hole. Noticing this, the snowman replied, "Eww you freak, I told you I didn't want to fuck a bitch during their time of the month, what is wrong with you?" The snowman was then rock hard enough to jizz on the dumb spook's face. He then gave him a frosty (a facial that freezes to their face due to the cold temperature), "THEY CALL ME FROSTY BITCH!" Frosty then started his search again to look for more objects of lust for his giant cock hadn't been completely appeased yet.

It felt like hours he was walking around the barren landscape, in search for just a couple more targets then Frosty would be satisfied with his sexuality. The cutest one year old dog came happily skipping by; this female chocolate lab was only around a year old, having just come out of the puppy stage of life, no tragedy had befallen this animal ever in her life, yet.

Frost instantly ran and snatched the little puppy, the dog, thinking that the big creature only wanted to play. Although it was true Frosty wanted to play, it wasn't in the conventional way this puppy had in mind; that bitch would soon learn all to well that she was very, very wrong.

Lying on his back, frosty picked up the puppy and let her sit on his dick. The puppy gave out a tremendous yelp, but the present company wasn't thinking at all about the dog's sexual pleasure which reminded the dog about it's time in Kappa Iota Delta sorority.

Forcing the dog up and down he pounded that very furry beaver so hard, that the dog gave out what appeared to the snowman, a sex orgasm "wolf" and then begun to shit on his chest. This act of fecal love in the form of wet mushy circles of greenish-brown diarrhea made the Frosty go too fast from the over-stimulation of erotic scat, he fucked the pussy so hard that his dick pierced right through the dog's body, the dog gave out a dying yelp while still impaled on the penis. Frosty was angered by this premature death because he wasn't able to get his nut off and now the carcass was ruined for further usage. Not opposed to making love to the dead mind you, Frosty wasn't able to salvage any of what was left; a heap of dog. The search to find the person or thing to deliver that perfect orgasm for Frosty continued.

In what seemed ages on that very same day, Frosty reached the peak of the mountain. Only to find an innocent 15 year old girl staring at him with an open mouth (presumably open to practice spreading her jaws wide). She then whimpered, "Are you going to eat me?"

Frosty chuckled and smiled, "Oh yes my dear, oh yes. But not in the way you are thinking sweetie." Frosty then moved on her and the petite little girl just stood there, too scared to say no or run away from the huge monster staring right at her (and Frosty too). Frosty then smashed her teeth in so that little bitch wouldn't get any ideas to do a dick move like biting down while the Frosty was "washing" out her mouth. He forced all 14 Inches in her mouth with blood pouring out the sides as she wept from her eyes and globs of snot escaped from her nose. The cock she took was so massive, it activated her gag reflex and she vomited, but the cock in her mouth was so tremendous, no vomit could get in between the exits, the vomit ran like a forceful fountain out of her nose.

After the sensual sensation of her to experience mouth fucking, Frosty ripped her pants off and started lapping up her carpet like a dog looking for hidden peanut butter up her pussy. He inserted his hulking manhood and fucked that twat, it was so tight that her pussy started gushing blood and she screamed not in pleasure, but pain. He took it out after ten whole minutes and then he took his clawed hands, slashed into her chest cavity (ripping her C-cup breasts OFF first) and peeled back the skin exposing her organs as she screamed so loudly an avalanche in the distance started. Frosty amazed at the erotic display of her insides claimed, "NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL A HOT PINK CENTER" as he did the suggestive tongue motion towards the girl, he then proceeded to wrap his claws around her rib cage bones and started to move his claws up and down simulating masturbating some spear-chucker's foot long dark dick. The most erotic act of all was that Frosty took his already bloodied claws, grabbed her by her clit, and pulled as hard as he could ripping out her ovaries and having his way with it. He then slanged it over his shoulder for later usages for the big bad strong monster needs more than one fuck session and he might be too lazy to go out like he did before so it's like pocket pussy! The girl was still alive screaming a thousand pains and curses as she bled out onto the snow with her face covered in blood, snot, and vomit. No part of her body was pure and no shame undone to that girl that day, all the more reason why it was so taboo, so hot, so forbidden that no one would understand the connection felt between the two (NOT she was horribly raped and murdered and you thought I was serious when you read that sentence, now I know why that retarded as fuck "Romance under the Northern Lights" fanfic did so well. Goddamn lamo's).

Frosty finally got off with the wise use of his new pocket pussy ovary, the only problem will be that the snatch will get wider like the stupid whore it is.

He lied in the snow, Frosty the snowman was finally satisfied with a load shouting so big it echoed across the mountain, hitting a skier in the face blinding him in one eye causing him to crash and become eaten by another snowman, forcing him to re-spawn like the super double douche that he is. Frosty gave a shout that the world would hear no matter what part is was. What he said was…..

"THEY CALL ME FROSTY"


End file.
